spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3: Battle of the Fireworks!
SpongeBob the Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks is the third movie in the SpongeBob series. It will be released around Christmas Break in theatres worldwide. All of SpongeBob Fanon Wiki helped Stephen Hillenburg direct the movie! The movie will have all the previous characters from Spongebob in it. It will be the biggest production SpongeBob has ever made! The movie is rated PG and will be in theatres for 2-half months. It is expected to make at least One Billion dollars in money. In September, there will be a Sponge-Ebration! For the movie.'' It will be held In the largest city of EVERY COUNTRY! WHAT THE-'' said an Anonymous user from the Wikia. Plot SpongeBob and friends must unite with aliens, Pokemon, bunnies, Katy Perry, and many more life forms to defeat a villain plotting to destroy all life in the Universe! Production and Development All the SpongeBob team teamed up with SpongeBob Fanon Wiki to make this movie. Production started back in 2008. It was announced in June 2012. It will be released around Christmas. It is estimated to be the 3'rd most grossing film by the end of 2013. Previews are being shown monthly, and the SpongeBob Adventures DVD has an interview about the movie. The movie will have a Sponge-Ebration in every largest city of every country during September 2012. Cast * Tom Kenney as SpongeBob Squarepants, Gary, Patchy the Pirate, and French Narrator * Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton * Islam4856 as Jervis Tech and Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan * Esa6426 as Esa * P!ink as Female Aliens * William Leonard as Male Aliens, Squidward Add more to the cast! You can even put yourself in the movie! * Katy Perry as herself * Emperor2 as Emperor of the Solar System, Himslef (Singing Voice only) * Rebecca Black as many minor characters * One Direction as many minor characters * Stephen Hillenburg as Goofy Goober, Patchy and Potty, Jervis's Siblings, and Jervis's Parents * Doug Lawrence as Mermaid Man's ghost * Barack Obama as Barnacle Boy 98.png|Sandy's new design for the movie Water meteors Varekai.jpg|Jervis and Junping, who will appear in the movie 07meteor.jpg|Young Jervis, who's life will be learned about in the movie CdS VK WaterMeteors TomasMuscionico ybou7890.jpg|Once again, Jervis and Junping SpongeBob Icon.png|This will be the first SpongeBob SquarePants media to use the new SpongeBob logo, which is above Pikachu.jpg|Pokemon will play a part in the movie, as well Tumblr lcokh4KPRQ1qbekr6.png|Isunomia's power effect, which will burn the fish soon Yin and Yang.jpg|Yin & Yang will help SpongeBob and friends as well Patrick Icon.png|The Patrick Logo will be used along side the SpongeBob Logo Sponge2.jpg|The new Spongebob SquarePants Logo will be used for the first time! Bikini bottom airlines.jpg|Bikini Bottom Airways will appear in the movie Mermaid Man's Death.jpg|Mermaid Man will appear in the movie, as a ghost Esa as a Human.jpg|Esa in human form will appear in the movie 33/33.png|Patrick's twin brother, Make-Make, will appear. Love-patty-2.jpg|Patties will appear. Sponge bros.jpg|Spongу Bros. Is a new company that will direct the movie Katy Perry.jpg|Katy Perry Will Sing "Firework"In The Movie. * Black Eyed Peas as many minor characters and Pearl * Ponyo Fan as many secondary characters * TheSponge231 as LEGO Characters and Monsters * Travisplatypus as many secondary characters Music Katy Perry will be Katy Perry in the movie and will sing Firework at the part where SpongeBob and friends defeat Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan. SpongeBob and friends will sing Party Rock Anthem at a contest. Emperor2 will sing Thunderstruck'' '''as the opening theme , and will sing ''Highway to Hell at the New York, Washington, London & Dublin premieres. Esa (singing voice by Mandy Moore) will sing a song during the movie of how she wishes to return to the sea to her true love, Triton. It is also rumored the be the first ending song. In Muslim countries, recordings of the Qur'an will be read instead of songs as the opening theme and ending theme. Sponge-Ebration! There will be a Sponge-Ebration! Held at every largest city in every country. It will have rides, movie previews, the death of Ernest Borgnine, and much, much, more! Possible Crossover SpongeBob the Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks! May be a crossover movie. It is likely to, said Hillenburg. But most of the movie is surprise, so await for more news! DVD A DVD named SpongeWork Extravagenza! Will be released in March 2013 with the complete Season 10 season and the original SpongeBob movie and SpongeBob the Movie 2. More content will be included, including a Funny Sunny Game Zone and Katy Perry's Firework. Trivia, Goofs and Errors * The movie is the biggest SpongeBob production ever! * The movie was secret for some time, only being revealed in June 2012 whereas production started 2008 * The movie could be renamed SpongeBob and Nicktoons Movie 3: Battle of Fireworks! * Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellafan will be the main villain in the movie * This is the first SpongeBob movie that a human singer (Katy Perry) has a main role * Half of the movie will be in space * In this movie, other aliens will help SpongeBob and friends defeat Isunomia Almighty Harrias Ellefan * William Leonard will be designing the movie poster for the movie! * Emperor2/SpongeKing will create the video game for the movie. * The trailer came in second for the most viewed trailer, with Spongicus: Uprisingat third, and The Masked Sponge in first. * Barack Obama will be voicing Barnacle Boy and other characters! Workers If you want to help bring this project to frutition, you can enter as a writer, producer, anything! Just make sure that, if you are a writer, you actually help write the script. *William Leonard - Writer, Music Editor, Storyboad Artist, Executive Producer Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:Spongebob Category:Fanon Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Browse Category:Unfinished pages Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Upcoming films Category:Unaired episodes Category:Crossover Movie Category:Spongebob Fan Wiki Category:Spongebob Category:Fanon Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Browse Category:Unfinished pages Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Upcoming films Category:Unaired episodes Category:Crossover Movie